


Rushing my Heart

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Series: Collisioned Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A.I. - Freeform, And he's not as edgy, Apartment Living, Collison story, Cuddles, Dog - Borzoi, F/M, First Introductions, Fluffy, Freedom, Headcanon - He only does it to strangers, Headcanon - Sans mainly do knock knock jokes, I am literally making this just for myself, I only know how to prank and tease people, I'm probs being a hypocrite or writing a mary sue rn., Not to make jokes, Paps is not a tsundere btw, Papyrus is a still working character, Plot has reared!, Puddles is you reader, Reader has an identity, Romance, Sans is a big acting Drama dork guys, Sans is a play sucker, Setting: Russia, Tag As I Go, To piss people off, Tragedy, Underfell Muffet, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), World Build, accountancy job, and puddles is pretty fleshed out now!, and share it, and situation, and trashy scripted things, anyways yea!, because THERAPY, but this is pretty much me self inserting myself with my most idealized personality and traits, but with a bit of drama, endogeny mention, future setting, has helped alot, he enjoys acting, he's just a picky guy, i made this to just have fluff, in Life, in this story, lazy day, like not for astro much, like the good amount of soff fluff, more of a shakespear guy, not some interpretatble thinga, or something similar, people just need to try and feel the cuddles of self inserts ya know, reader's a lady, relationships, situation here too, so lol, tbh, will have tragedy, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: Russia is the setting.Business is the field.Relationships are already set.And character growth is not the main deal.Another self insert, into the mix of many.Not with Sans, kind of, but with the Edgy.Underfell's the verse, exploring my collisioned timeline.A lot of things are still at works.Like this story's plot line.-----------This is seriously all for my own self, so join me I guess, on me exploring characters, events going how i kind-of want them to go, not a lot of dramatic stuff (I think) and i guess out of the ordinary character interpretations of the Underfell folks and the reader.Not really the fan of the whole depresso-spresso, got runno-dunno-from-problem-itis situations.





	1. To mend another mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 
  * Inspired by [Tits and Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591200) by [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/pseuds/Rnd_Injustice). 
  * Inspired by [Thunderstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574930) by [MeAndMyGaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAndMyGaster/pseuds/MeAndMyGaster). 
  * Inspired by [Fight Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303727) by [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if i'm going to be making this multi-chapter but, there's some bkg stuff i wanna explore when i feel like it aha
> 
> edit: This has a plot now. A very self indulgent plot for me, but a plot nonetheless with an end situation.

Today, is finally, your Lazy Day. Your obligatory shift was done and you can finally be back home with your dog, Evanscence and just a quiet day the house with a small dinner date to prepare with your, as the monsters around here like to call it, datemate.

You were thankful that Toriel let you leave early, but after working nonstop since days ago on setting up Alphy’s and Undyne’s 50th anniversary. A young prime anniversary for bonded monsters.

Though their monster culture appears to be hellish to the uneducated eye, they‘re determined monsters, to keep true to their values and customs greatly a high priority. So despite already living on the surface for over 50 years, some vital traditions they haven’t really disappear, only toning down in intensity as other priorities take over from the main ones they’ve cultivated living underground.

You looked out your window, the frosty atmosphere ever present making you feel the Lazy Day mood, as you liked to call it. Lethargy and warmth filling you to the core as you walked into the living room, barely even greeting your pooch’s welcome stare, instead opting to fall onto the couch, completely forgetting the world for a few bliss moments.

_‘Life can be so repetitive.’_  you though mindlessly as you turned your head, staring at a reflection of yourself on the dark TV screen, the dog moving from its spot to be closer to you, their lanky figure reminding you of how they’re like the unicorns of the Dog world with how point their snout is like and their mass of luxurious fur.

“I gotta take you out for a run soon.” You muttered, not to anyone in particular as you ignored a nagging feeling of dread from something. The atmosphere comforting and lulling you to sleep.

Looking at the time, you saw that it was nearly noon. With the frost weather outside and your general warmth, you felt your eyes getting heavy, the concept of sleeping at this moment the most inviting despite other very important priorities.

You could feel yourself metaphorically being on a cloud, feeling all the stress that has been compiling from today wear off into nothingness, like getting massaged but by nothing but sleep when you felt your dog nudge your hand.

Opening your eyes, you were greeted to your dog’s face giving you a lick on the nose, before closing your eyes again, the feeling of peace you felt earlier barely removed from yourself. Ignoring how the front door just meters away from the living room opened and closed.

“You trying to get me going up or get me going down, dog?” You asked it as it licks and nudges you again, the strength and slobber increasing the more you ignore it. “Yeah, okay, what do you want.” you attempt to ask them again, knowing it’s fruitless to get a vocal human answer, receiving another nudge and lick from the canine.

“Food?”

A Nudge and lick.

“Play??”

A Nudge and lick.

“Walk???”

A Nudge and lick.

You were about to turn around and face away from the dog when you hear a snirk, the sound deep and echoing, causing the nudging and licking from your dog to stop. You look at the source of the sound by the doorway of the living room and saw your best friend, a shit-eating grin present on his face, the gold tooth glinting from the light as the dog lays down by the floor of the couch you were planning to sleep on.

“Oh, HEYYYYYYYYY~” You said, the urge to sit up and properly greet the skeleton monster in front of you nowhere to be found, instead replaced by cuddly feelings and a twinge of something foreboding to happen. Rolling over to be by the back of the couch, you saw Sans move to take a seat on the now freed up space of the couch, snirk heard again before he leans on to the couch and you, feeling lazy day on him too.

_Viva a’la Lazy Days’_  you thought to yourself, continuing to ignore but acknowledge your friend's presence, the feeling for cuddles surging with his as he continues to lay there on top of you and the couch, his eye lights darting to stare at you.

“Heard the day’s been busy.” He remarked, the lights moving away to focus on his phone, opening it for his SMS, which reminded you of why you’ve felt an inkling of negative emotions since arriving back home. “Can’t believe you can plan a party though.” he continued on, a series of dings coming from the phone, feelings of dread and worry being the centre point of the negative emotions as you knew he was talking to Papyrus at this instant, doing what you call, obligatory checks.

Even though they’ve been out for so long with a more different lifestyle, Habits really die hard. Especially when your population had an average of living close to 150 years underground and the above average still being unknown to the rest of the world. These monsters had one a relatively tough situation and even though Sans and Papyrus are still in the monster equivalent of your mid and late 20s respectively, it saddened you to think they were exposed to living such a lifestyle.

You heard a click of a camera and Sans’ chuckle,  bringing you back into reality and the current predicament you have despite how worrisome its implications were for you a moment earlier.

“Of course I can.” You say, offended enough to channel it as playfulness. "Didn’t take a business class for no reason during High School and university bud.” you replied, digging yourself more into the couch to be a distraction from the sinking feeling in your stomach on what will likely happen soon.

You knew you should’ve told more details to Papyrus before you left for the day.  _‘But then again he was-‘_  your thoughts started before you abruptly ended them. Making excuses for something the two of you have discussed before is not good for anyone especially yourself. It breaks values you have and your are not one for them if possible.

Turning your head to look at your boney companion, you set yourself up to sit next to him, hugging him before giving a nuzzle. “Tell Paps I’m sorry.” You muttered, receiving nothing else but a hum in response before a phone got shoves right up into your face, Sans’ calling ID for Papyrus showing up on the screen on dial before changing to a timed record.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?” You heard from the phone. Despite the speakers not being on, him being this loud showed he was anxious and you’re fucked. “YOU JUST DISSAPEARED! I TRIED LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU WHEN I DIDN’T SEE YOU RUNNING AROUND OR BEING WITH SOMEONE.” you heard his footsteps, loud and sharp as he paces around whatever room he is in.  You heard him take a deep inhale from his side of the call before his voice finally toned down to something your more used to. “We’ve Already Talked About This.” he said, his concern bleeding though his voice.

“I know.” You said before repeating it when it was too quiet, your lazy day becoming stressful when you wanted to relax. “I should’ve let you know earlier that I was feeling burned out.” You continued, fiddling with San’s jacket hem as you continued to cuddle into him to hid your face into the crook of his neck, thankful that he craned his body enough to make that happen.

You heard nothing from Papyrus for a moment before you heard him sigh, the image of him kneading his forehead from the stress popping up in your head, making you feel guilty and worried. This has happened often enough in the past few weeks that you're worried he would finally, after 5 months of dating, break up with you.

“Your Not The Only One At Fault Here.” You suddenly heard “I Noticed You Were Showing Your Signs Of Stress” A sigh was heard before he continues “I Was Going To Ask You To Take A Break But Other Responsibilities Kept Popping Up.” you only nuzzled deeper into Sans as you waited for more from Papyrus but nothing was further said.

Silence was the only thing common between the two of you now. Waiting, counting, expecting on how the other would react after the small heartfelt moment.

It relieved you to know Papyrus wouldn’t break up with you. After years of knowing the guy and all the events that lead to you guys dating, such news would’ve anguished you for quite some time. Maybe even giving quite the cold shoulder to everyone you’ve associated with Papyrus like all the other exes you’ve had as you went through your thoughts and feelings personally.

Cuddling more into Sans, you took the phone he’d been holding up for you during the whole conversation, putting it to your ear, taking a deep breath as you do so. The sudden rise and fall of stress from the situation exhausting you past lazy day comfort.

“Do you still want to have dinner over here?” you asked after much trepidation and concern on how he’d react after the small heartfelt moment shared. “I want to be with you when you're done. Make up with each other and all that.” You continued, pushing yourself out from cuddling with Sans to figuratively face your fear on the situation.

“That Would Be Nice.” You finally heard Papyrus after what felt like a millennium of waiting for his reply. “I Will Be Back By 3 This Afternoon.” he said, before you heard him standing up, likely to be getting back to work. “I Will See You By Then. Take Care”

“See you and take care yourself.”

Releasing a sigh of relief you returned Sans’ phone back to him, giving him one last hug before you stood up to stretch your muscles.

“Thanks for being there Sans.”

“No probs.” He said, before digging himself in more into the couch, petting Evanscence when they moved to your spot. “What’re you gonn’ do now?” He stares at you with that judgmental brother look he has when things like this occur. Which has only happened four times until today.

“Start to Figure out what to cook for dinner.” You replied, ignoring the look as you marched towards the kitchen, checking out the fridge and the cupboards for what you have and what you can cook. “I need to make this the best dinner we’ve ever had.” you said loud enough to be heard by the living room, the unspoken quest for forgiveness on your mistakes acknowledged with the silence that continued to stretch on. “Any ideas on what I should cook for tonight?”

“Anything would do really.” You heard from him, voice sounding gruff. “Though we should have lunch.” A ping from his phone was heard in the relatively quiet house and then shuffling from him as he now appears near you. “Boss insist, he knew you haven’t eaten yet with when you left and all.”

“Ok.” Was all you can reply. You knew Sans wasn’t the happiest camper with yours and Papyrus’ relationship but all you can do is respect it and hope he’ll just turn to a new leaf and accept you as his brother’s datemate. “Would you like to eat in or eat out then?”

“Sure. Grillby’s or something else?” he asks, as you quickly go to your coat hanger, taking the jacket and hat you were wearing earlier outside on yourself again. “We’re porting directly inside, so don’t bother bringing them in.”

“I feel like going to Muffet’s if you don’t mind?” you said after humming in response, putting everything back to the hanger again. Walking back towards him, you extend your hand in waiting.

“All-righty then.” he says with a nod then holds your hand to take his shortcut.

The feeling was a welcome familiarity despite its stomach lurching properties and dizzying process. You gave a giggle from its rollercoaster like results, your body warping and moving around inhumanely before settling itself. Such a difference with more modern teleportation travelling.

“We’re here.” he says, looking at you with a grin, Muffet screaming in the background at the sudden introduction of both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we are at Muffets! Don't treat her like she's grillby sans.
> 
> I lost my original end notes but this was supposed to be a oneshot, but now it has plot.  
> I was, before plot kicked in, not really planning on a onesided sans pining for reader, but plot.
> 
> oh! and This is how Evanscence looks!  
> http://www.schlossperchino.com/dariusz5years.jpg


	2. Spiderweb Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual is happening between the two of you.
> 
> It really helps taking problems away from your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i has a very very large amount of spare sit down time and since i'm on a writing vibe streak, here's an update on 'your' life in Russia in my Collisioned world.

The frothing sound of cream and other liquefied coffee beans filled along the air of Muffet's cafe, she herself the main source of the sounds as she mans the machine, currently making yours and Sans coffee. A half strength medium latte with a hazelnut shot and extra cocoa for yourself and a large espresso with zymil milk for Sans, both Spider Blessed. A relatively easy order to do in your opinion but hard to memorize when your set on it in the first few times.

You and Sans were sitting by the window, close enough to be near the counters to easily get the orders but far away enough the door. The second favourite spot between the two of you because of the food factor. If you both got any earlier, you would've been sitting down where the dog pack is, celebrating a goopy relative's birthday.

And right now, you and Sans are having the usual conversations and speculations of the 'IF' questions

"So, If your ever given a chance to be a monster, how do you think your soul would make you look like?" Sans asks you, the nth question of the day, as you both eat your lunch. Beef Stroganoff for yours and A Spider Donut for Sans.

"Probably with three eyes and just blankets really." You said, earning a chuckle and a raised eyebrows from him as you continue eating the Stroganoff "Ever since I was a kid, I always had fascinations with fabrics and multiple eyes that It's probably what I'd be if I was a monster. Some patchwork quilt fella underground ready to cuddle everyone into submission." You continued, a huge grin in you at the  explanation and possibility of it "Covering every enemy I have and giving them a huge Hug!"

"Okay. Okay." Sans started, a mirrored grin on his face as he leans his head into his hand, finally taking another bite on his donuts after what seemed like ages. "Sounds cool and all, but you gotta survive hell though. How you gonna make yourself scary? Cuz honestly, you sound like free XP right now." He says with a wink, his left eye momentary blazing with the mention of XP, giving you some chill, but it's nothing you're not used to.

"Done and Covered." You said, taking another bite as he gives a small snirk, changing his position in the process, putting his hand down at the table. "Never show my eyes, camouflage and be like an alligator." you continued, moving your hands to make an alligator, doing small chomps before doing a big one towards Sans vacant nose, your middle finger just touching the bridge bone before you pulled away. "And you know the three eyes? When I attack, magic will make it seem like I have millions just waiting to be seen underneath before I strangle and choke my enemies to death!"

"A sound plan. A sound plan. But what' about if your enemies escape huh?" Sans says, a challenging tone in his voice. If you didn't have a brain working a million miles in multiple directions, you would've been stumped but you were prepared. And with how common the both of you do this to each other, thinking steps ahead is like walking in sunshine.

"If I didn't already forcefully take their soul out, wrapping ribbons around and squeezing it. The element of surprise leaves a fair amount of gap for such a move. Unless it's someone prepared for such an attack then that's a different story." you rebutted, giving him a bit of a stare down, the coffee finally served by some of Muffet's spiders. Taking a sip from you coffee, you looked at Sans as he changes his position to be more laid back, leaning on the chair as he takes another bite on the donut. "Now my question. If you were a human, how do you think you'd look like and what job would you be working in?" you asked, receiving a contemplating look, his eyelights wandering around for a bit before landing on you as he takes his coffee and sips it.

"I'd look _hot_." He starts, a cheeky grin on his face, directing attention to his drink as you give him a small kick him on the shins under the table, the grin reflected back with a small chuckle. "I'm serious. Since surfacing and all, one therapy session eventually led everyone to share how they think someone looks like honestly and almost all agree that I was, well, pretty." he continues on, taking the final bite on his donut and another sip on his coffee. "Even Grillby said that and before surfacing, he was already a visually appreciated monster by everyone and if i said I wasn't shocked then dust me from lying."

"You need to define hot for me though" You said in reply, a bit astounded that such an event happened a long while ago. "How about the job though? You know how that gets picked for us humans around here."

"I'll send a Sim of it." He said, the drink in his hands already half empty from one straight shot he tried to do as you spoke. "Now for the job, well... That'd be a scientist really. Probs the chemical kind with what I was interested in as a kid." he carried on, floating a fork into his direction before accompanied by the knife and napkin when the spiders started to bring that to him, "Made 'lot of explosives and poisons when I was a kid, tested them all on my peers too." he follows on, eating some of your food during it.

Not minding the scavenging from the skeleton before you, you nodded on his statements, agreeing on what he may be. Though you were surprised with him possibly of being an experimental chemist, you can see that with or without his further explanation. Every time anyone cooks in his presence a spark lights up in his eye, you mainly blame it on him being a head chef in one of Grillby's Branches but with this new source of information, the spark may also be because of this scientific chemical infatuation he has.

"It's a pretty odd way of pickin' a job in my opinion but the science they present makes sense though." You heard Sans remark as he finishes up the rest of your food, some scrapes heard here and there from the fork coming into contact with the plate's textured front. "Using a child's interest and passion to lead them into something they'll undoubtedly enjoy doing."

"Yep. At the age of seven to eight years old, your subjects are narrowed down to either an already set pathway you've stated to want or a general field you want to work in." You replied, popping the p on the yep as you left the rest of the food to sans, opting to finish the coffee. "If you've always been set on something early one, your also exposed to more opportunities on doing apprenticeships and traineeships and having a full time job here on earth or some exoplanet before your 18. All of course with parental permission and the like, unless the adolescent has shown high levels of independence."

"Never really got to ask this but we're you one of the goal kid or general view kid?"

"General view. I was pretty proficient at maths, politics and business that they put me in a general business/politics path with how i was leaning into logical studies."

"Politics? Didn't see that coming."

"Excuse me, but I was doing legal and diplomacy studies until I was 16 when I found Accountancy and Advisory more appealing." You said, playfully offended with his honest surprise.

"That explains why Toriel and Asgore likes having you around." he said before poking you to stand up.

"Huh. That's cool." you replied back before standing up with him, spiders starting to swarm around the table, cleaning it quickly.

"Uh-huh, and now my question." he said, taking your hand. "Where to next?"

Checking your watch, the time says 1.30 pm. Looking back at Sans, you gave him a smile.

"Home."

"Okay." was all you heard before you and Sans teleport to the confines of your apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it really cool that Russians mainly live in apartment blocks.  
> The only houses similar to the western cultures are their dacha.  
> It's pretty cool!  
> I'm also still trying to figure out other things, so aha. pardon how it gets clunky.
> 
> Also, Just find Jolie-Mariella's Human Red. That, would be the Sim that Sans sends you.


	3. Shchi-tons to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your home now! And you know what to cook!  
> Thank god Sans is here to help you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna keep chapters around 1,000 words long so it'll be more quick on updates.  
> Also a bit of world build I guess.

You looked through at your options on what you can cook through the interactive storage screen. There's a variety of meat present, a variety of vegetables to cook from and the general hoard of spices and flavour enhancers like onion and ginger around. On a normal day, you would know what to cook. But today was not a normal day with earlier events. And right now, despite having a Head Chef from Grillby's literally at your side at this very moment. You. Were. Stumped.

You have an option of being historical or being international. And either option will lead to more complications of succeeding or not.

_'Staying historical would be easy. Paps likes Russian Food. Not as much as Italian or Mexican but he likes it.'_ you thought as you metaphorically stroke your beard _'And if so, what?'_

"Hey Sans!" You yelled out, knowing that he's with Evanscence in the living room. "Do you think Pap's would like _Russian food_ or something similar?"

"Well, with the season right now, I'd say something warm and easy to eat instead. Like soup or something" He said, his reply a tad muffled with the walls around the kitchen, making you look out by the window to notice the weather.

It was very cloudy. Cloudier than the last time you checked that an early storm may be passing over.

"Thanks Sans!" You replied, starting to isolate what you need from the storage screen based off memory.

You are going to cook Shchi. A pretty traditional food in your opinion and full of history. Relatively simple to cook and will be prepared in time before Paps even gets home.

"Hey Sans, do you see if Westly is around? I don't know if I left her interface over there or in my room. Can you go find them for me?" you said, taking out the beef stock, some red pepper, a grate, the oil bottle and the salt and pepper shakers.

"Sure. Why'd you need 'em anyways?" you hear, his voice closer as he walks closer, presumably to be by the kitchen door.

"I'm cooking some Shchi. Westly's gonna help a lot since it's a soup." You explained, continuing to get the rest of the missing ingredients; potatoes, onion, cabbage, a capsicum...

"Heh. Don't think ya got enough meat for two though." you his voice farther, in your ebdroom he presume. Probs already found westly.

"Oh shit. You're right. We need Westly pronto then, deliveries seem to be slowing down that I need to get them checked up soon." you shouted back, continuing to take out more ingredients, knowing that despite the small nature of the apartments, they can take in quite the noise.

"Cool. You gonna pair it with anything else?" his voice was closer, on the way to the kitchen again, his voice in that judge-y sort of manner whenever you were cooking anything.

"Of course. How could i be your friend without learning how to cook right?" you laughed, taking out some ready made bread out of the fridge, a baking tray, baking paper and some pray oil.

"Heh. 'nways, found 'em. I'll just leave them on the microwave. That all right with you?" he said, voice very much on the door way, the sound of the Essistant's start up starting.

"OH! Thank you very much! And yeah! That'd be great!" You said, turning around, your arms full as you put them to the open counter next to the microwave. Just in time for Westly to be functioning and for yourself to give sans a smile and hug before going back to the AI.

He retuned the hug back, not yet letting you go for a bit when you turned to face the noodle-y imitation of a dragon before you, a "cool" said once he finally let go to be back at the living room and be with your dog. Truly living up to what you knew he believed in about the kitchen.

_'Guess being a chef really makes him respectful of who's in the kitchen.'_ You thought as you nod to Westly's accessorize question to the room, magicking it up, to say the least, in making your kitchen seem like some alien workspace. _'Well, either that or it's just how Grillby tends to be and it just rubbed off on him.'_

The room and essentially all of the house has changed. The counters, stoves and essentially everything in the kitchen replaced with floating spheres and oblongs with faint unobtrusive lines. Everything protruding from the floating furniture's, white and porcelain in appearance. Small glowing animations of circles underneath the orbs in a repeating pattern to suggest floating underneath each seperate furniture. The window's view unaffected as the rest of the house's visuals change to your selected space theme, the design inspired by the 20th to the 21st century's ideas.

"There are monsters in your home. Do you want to integrate them in the system?" Westly asks you receiving a snirk from sans in the living room.

"You shoul'a just add us in doll."

"Eh... I don't like it though..."

"Come on, we were just joking on that whole sickness thing and us losing Goals.' He said, suddenly appearing on a clean counter, his red aesthetic a stark contrast on the starry purples and whites you see from the AI. "It's all in the past. You got nothing to worry about."

"You sure that was all an act? Toriel looked like she needed the whole tray of brownies when I included you guys the first time."

"Heh. Toriel's old. She does that every time a human or some monster let her experience newer tech. Pretty funny really."

"I guess it is... But you sure?"

"Positive."

"okay. Westly, integrate monsters." You said, not taking your eyes away from Sans in case he throws some kind of fit.

Instead you were faced with the skeleton's face changed from his usual shit eating grin to something more of amazement as he see's what you see, his smile more genuine as he stares at the seemingly floating furniture's and the space themes. A total difference to the last time.

"Holy shit. Doll, this is fking amazing. Like look at this shit! The stars are realistically placed and all these furniture look like they aren't even from around here!" He said, walking around the room, eyes just darting everywhere, from star to star. Definitely, a huge difference as a smile grows on your face. "You should do this more often! 'specially when I'm around!"

"I do. I just don't say yes to Westly's question."

"What, how come I never hear that dragon of yours ask that question before?"

"Cuz the volume's always down low." you explained, turning your back to him to get back tot he task at hand.

"Low as in, low or when I'm doing something low?"

"Yes."

"Heh. I'll leave ya alone now. Anything you want me to order?"

"Yeah, Beef stock and whatever else this recepie tells me to get." you said showing him the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red District are monster with Determined souls that HP are Goals (GL) , DEF are Arguements and Opinions (AP) and LV are Lawless Violations(-#'s) or Lawful Victories(+#'s).  
> Depending on what kind of monster checks each other, these stats are changed in accordance to how the monster understands them as. So White District Monsters will have what we know and the rest have different ones.  
> Also since they're all determined, they pretty much live by whatever law is around that was released by the king.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!  
> I hope you leave a comment, it really motivates me to post more. Or leave a kudos if you like it and it'll do the same thing!


	4. ACT-ing Out for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and you shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya forgive me on the spelling mistakes.  
> I need to have time to edit them aha.  
> My interpretation on the way my Underfell Sans acts may not be everyone's cup of tea, but this is how I headcanon him when he's in that best friend-i wanna be your lover, situation mixed in with more dorkiness since he can be without fear with someone he trusts a lot. Which is you! READER!

The cooking the shchi was a blast, despite lasting for an hour, the whole experience felt like a decade of as the time ticks to 2 pm. An hour before Papyrus sooner or later arrives. The space themed apartment making you felt daring enough to try and see if the anti-gravity module was a part of Westly's coding.

Disappointingly it wasn't but with the help of sans, Floating was a thing!

For two minutes or so though before you were on the ground, ass burning from the impact.

Sans inadvertently joined in the whole process though!

And now here you both were, just sitting by the couch, barely even giving the T.V any attention as the stars around them continue to move slightly by each minute, the timer just some minutes before going off.

"Ewwww, you still have some that beef stock mix on you." You said, moving away from him as quickly as you can as you check you arm, seeing a sticky brown paste sticking out, an exact copy on Sans arm opposite to it.

"Yeah, nah." You heard before he wipes the whole paste off and tries to wipe it on you, causing you to squeal in faux panic as you half heartedly tried to move away and wrestle him of yourself.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww. Evvie, help meeeeee" You whined out, making sure to make your voice as baby-ish as possible, barely removing your eyes from Sans as you tried to reach out for more help.

"That mutt wont help you fool."

"Mutt! Evvie is a purebred borzoi! You're the fool!"

"Haha!" He said, his brown stained finger leaving a small mark on your face "You're the true fool!"

"Nooooo!" You cried out in defeat, stopping all your attempts, letting them limp and fall to the ground, feeling the carpet floor as you put you head to the side with you tounge out. "I am defeated!"

"And now, I can continue to spread my Beef paste reign in all the continents of the world!"

"Oh woeee. You will pay for this! My partner will claim back all this land you've taken!"

"Pft. You better hold on that until the next battle." You heard him finally say, moving away to be seated next to you than leaning over "The show's finally staring too."

You gave a grunt in reply, staring up at the abyss coloured space roof the room's decorated with, a dopey smile on your face as you move the timer to be in your sight, showing it was only three minutes before it rings

"Want me to bring some popcorn over?"

"If there's any sure."

"Sweet or salty?"

"Salted caramel."

"Cool. Brb."

You rolled off the couch, almost hitting the ground again with your sore ass before catching yourself from habit, making sure to drag the timer with you as you go to the kitchen. Quickly searching up some caramel popcorn recipe, you started to take out the ingredients, ordering some as you go and turning the stove off just a couple of seconds before the timer went off. The whole process taking around 20 minutes before you finally got back to the living room, the show just halfway done.

"Here's the popcorn." You said, popping some into your mouth as you give it to him, taking a seat.

Both of you eat the popcorn in silence as the show goes, a small dramatic moment happening to keep you on your seats as an advertisement cuts in.

"Feeling better now?" You heard him ask, a sideways glance given to your direction as he continues to look around the room.

"Yep. So much better." You reply back, tossing popcorn up into the air before attempting to catch it with your mouth. Utterly failing as Evanscence gobbles up the popcorn the fell off the floor quicker than you can say anything.

"Heh. Good. Cuz I've been wanting to call ya Pudz this whole time." you heard him say, snickering at every attempt, fail and loss of the popcorn your tossing around. "You know how hard that shit is."

"Yeah, yeah. Very hard." You say, rolling your eyes at how dramatic he turned that sentence like usual before sticking your tounge out to him, momentarily stopping the popcorn throws."I don't regret putting that rule up though."

And before you knew it, Sans turned fully to you, one hand to his chest and the other balled up in a fist, a smiley grin present of his face before starting to act, voice and accent changing to suit his character.

"Oh woe me, once accused as the fool and the villain, now accursed to the verbal bindings of thy enemy." he goes on, moving around as dramatically as he can, even standing up for the sake of it.

You love it when these random acts between the two of you happens. And so, the play begins.

"Tis the fate of those that misguide feelings when one ought to seek solace and redemption. Bringing pointless rewards for small moments of joy." You say, doing your best to look as maiden and helpless as you can , putting your hand on your head and fully laying your body on the couch as if it was a fainting couch.

"But m'lady, a sorrowful face must be perished for joy, for it is the duty of a gentleman like me." he then replies, a grin practiced to look princely on his face, kneeling to be next to you, his boney hands clutching both of yours tightly, as in to prove a point.

You give a bit of a snort, covering you face in attempt to stay in character, unable to continue as his prince charming grin widens and he wags his eyebrows.

"What's the matter my dear? Is it really that troublesome to experience such joy for your situation?" He asks you.

You don't know if the question was out of earnest confusion or just part of the act, but you shook you head no before giving him a small hug. A bit awkward from how your laying but it works.

He returns the hug, the small event between the two of you over again. The hug lasting a good while before you removed yourself to sit up, putting the popcorn bowl on your lap.

Flicking your wrist to check the time you saw it was nearly 3 pm.

You're really tired of all this talking papyrus is getting into.

Yes, its good, but you need to have a break. A good week's worth of break on not worrying about the relationship suddenly breaking because of one or two wrong words or sentences, resulting in another fight.

It was a lot more better when you and him weren't dating with how your fights tend to break out into, requiring little to no consideration of each other. But that wasn't the case. And it makes you tired. Very tired.

You suddenly feel a nudge, a bit surprised that sans is fully sitting next to you, coat removed and put on his lap before he pets on it.

"You got 15 minutes or so before Paps arrive, wanna take a nap before that?"

Putting the popcorn onto the coffee table, you moved to lay your head down on his lap, the jacket given enough cushion from the bony legs.

"Thanks Sans." you whisper out, eyes starting to droop as sans starts to pet you and give you small head scratches, the sound of the Tv, helping you be lulled into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a nickname for this character since i'm planning of starting another story for my own guilty pleasures again aha.  
> And inspired by MsMK, I wanna give each reader a nickname since they're totally different people.  
> I'm so excited for the next chapter.  
> Also, I headcanon now that Red/Edge is a dork for plays, musicals and scripted shows. And he's determined not to show it unless you catch him buying tickets, listening to soundtracks, watching movies, sitcoms, etc. Or hear about it from someone


	5. Warm Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's home!  
> You're pretty sure you heard something vital when you woke up...  
> But Papyrus is here and you have priorities!

You felt yourself breathing, your head still cushioned by Sans jacket, only missing the bony legs that belongs to the skeleton. The surrounding darkness calming, lessening your anxiety on some event. You felt the lull of sleep once again, almost inclined to move or nuzzle in deeper into the darkness before any kind of thought process starts to exists.

“Why’re you even doing this Paps?” you heard, somewhere. The familiar noise quiet and hushed. Like they’re whispering but not.

You heard more shuffling; the sound transitioning to taps, breaking you away from the welcome embrace of the darkness around you as the tapping moved somewhere closer.

~~“You Already Know My Reasons Sans.” You heard a different voice, familiar but strikingly different. Their tone edgier from the throaty mix rasp of pronunciation compared to the first voice’s deep and more smoothed out speaking.~~

~~“But why?” the other finally replies, a hand or something smacking a table surface, voice sound more and more familiar “You can’t just tell me it’s because Undyne kept pestering you to ask her out in return!” they said aggressively, the whole sentence comparable to animalistic growls, surprising you. “Or that you only dated them out of pity!”~~

~~The tense atmosphere was making you think, spurring you out of your sleep as you tried to decode and interpret what you heard. The state of your surrounding finally clearing out to be darkness from your shut eyes. The rise of awareness making you ignore the background noises.~~

~~“Sans, I’m- “Papyrus starts before Sans shoved his hand to his face, stopping his refute. Sans eyes blazing red. Papyrus felt like gulping from the intense stare, an unusual expression coming from his brother.~~

~~“Shut it. She’s stirring up.” He said, eyes looking at the direction of the living room to where you were, a slight squirming as you became conscious. “We’re not done here.” he finishes before patting down and wiping faux dust on the table, the threatening expression on his face changing to something more soft as he goes over to wake you up.~~

~~It annoys Papyrus but lets it be, continuing to help improve the dishes to suit his and your tastes for dinner. Thoughts running amuck on how he can fully explain this to his brother the next tie it gets brought up. Movements rough on the food.~~

Your thoughts were running, worries and fear trying to run around in your head blocked by the wave of being awake after a good nap. Thoughts at a clash on what to really focus about as you sit up, eyes squinted from the unnaturally bright galaxy themed colours burning your eyes cutting off your thoughts.

You were about to go back and lay down again when you heard Sans laugh from the kitchen’s direction. Turning your head to where he might be. You heard his laugh again, louder than last time, your eyes unwilling to open from the bright galaxy themed room.

More steps and you felt Sans hands, squishing your cheeks before giving you a kiss on the head, his laugh changing to be quieter.

You let him do that, your sleepy and alarmed emotions mixing in with warm fuzzy feelings, not saying anything until he pulls back before you heard a different pair of feet walking towards your area.

Someone placed a glass of water into your hand, the giver having gloved hands covering your own smaller ones.

Giving a smile, you accepted the water, holding it as firmly as you can before you pulled out of the touch, taking a drink.

“Westly,” you said, slightly opening your eyes more after a buzz, to see the noodle-y dragon before you, “Can you change the room to my night theme.” You asked, slightly aware of Sans moving to get the jacket you were laying on as a pillow.

A ding and the world was bearable to see, so you opened your eyes, slowly at first; hints of orange and cream welcoming you before reality introduced to your sleepy head. The whole room now themed to Victorian aesthetics. The couch you're on now a fainting couch as embellishments and ornaments supposedly hang from the ceilings along with windows from some metaphorical place.

“Welcome home Paps!” You said once the world was clear in both your head and your eyes, Papyrus already changed from his work clothes to a simple white wife beater top paired bit blue striped pyjama pants. “Wh-Did I sleep in” You ask.

“Sans Made Sure You Did When I Got Back.” Papyrus replies to you, sounding as curt as usual, taking the glass of your hands after you finished the rest of the water off. “Slightly Inconvenient But At Least You’ve Had A Rest.” he continued, a smile on his face despite the annoyed look he has on.

“Not again Sans.” You said, annoyed. He needed to stop letting you sleep in when there’s an important or semi-important things happening. Especially when you had some kind of sad moment that day. You swear you’d be in trouble for all those piled up cases.

“You needed the nap doll, else Boss here’d kill me if you had a single eye bag on your face from the stress.” Your best friend replied, an eye roll as he puts on his jacket before sitting on the other couch, giving Evanscence a pat before magick-ing his shoes to his direction.

“And? It was like, 15 minutes before Paps arrived, you should’ve woken me up, regardless!” You replied, the annoyance still lingering but fading away as he stands up to and gives himself a small dust off.

“ ‘nyways, ‘m off now. Gotta shift in 30 minutes. See ya.” Sans then disappears, a red misty silhouette of where he was floating in his place as it slowly floats to the ground, the colour slowly turning white. The sign of magic disappearing back into the void.

“Bye.” You said just before he left, a small salute to his direction before you let yourself lay back down in the bed, mind going blank as Papyrus gives you a look of exasperation before you let yourself reach out for him. “Cuddle.”

It was now his turn to roll his eyes, a small chuckle as he goes to lift you up enough to let himself sit behind you, leaving space enough for yourself to laydown, which you did.

He wraps his arms around you and you let yourself fall in his embrace, giving a large sigh as sleep entices you again.

“Have you eaten yet?” You ask, fiddling with the hands clasped around you abdomen, exploring every nook and cranny in his inhuman hands.

“Not Yet.” He says, playing along with your hands, “Sans Texted Me You Were Making Schi.” You hum, “I Wanted To Taste It With You.”

You give a small laugh in response, giving a small massage to his hands before leaning back more and tilting your head up to see him, making eye contact. A small giggle and you kiss him on the chin before pulling yourself out of his hold to stand up properly and turning to look at him, a soft smirk on his face.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Me to prepare the table?” you asked, already knowing the answer as he replies with his own chuckle, standing up seconds after you before walking off to the dining area.

You follow him, doing a small check on the time to see it’s quarter to seven, making you feel blessed but annoyed that Sans and Papyrus let you sleep in for two hours.

“I Swear Your Finally Reading My Mind When It Comes To Food.” Papyrus says as he settles himself on his usual seat, the strategic one as you’ve both discussed one day, close to two safe exits, three possible exits while keeping you and whoever else they care about safe.

“Of course! You’re my datemate, I have to learn about what you like and don’t like outside from we debate about.” you reply, removing the cover of the pot to the soup as he gives you your own bread before taking a seat across from him. “Okay, lie. I didn’t know what to make, so I weighed my choices around your favourite type of dishes. Traditional felt appropriate for today.”

He gives his laugh, short and a tad bit condescending as he takes a bite from the bread. If neither of you were dating, you would’ve jumped straight to the conclusion he wanted to argue, but you know better now and thankfully, that was his own way of giving disappointment according to him.

“Don’t worry hun, I’ll get you like how I get Sans.” You say, also starting on your own meal, reaching out to him to touch his hand laying on the table “I still have to figure out a fair bit before I can read your mind.” you continue, a finger pointed to him with a shrug as you continue eating, not minding the taste for your first schi made after months of never making one.

“Like what?” He asks, a raised browbone towards you making you take a mental step back, realizing that this conversation starter can lead to happy feelings or rise to the anxious knotting you feel coming to your stomach. Taking a deep breath as sneakily as you can, you give him the same look back to his face, doing your best to avoid the churning feeling and focusing on properly listing off your points.

“Well for starters, excluding my knowledge on you preferring fine dining and eating basically 5 star foods when possible," You start, a teasing tone as you eat more of the soup. “I need to know more on what foods you prefer on the weather, social situation, how much activity you’ve just done, what you’ve been drinking and the time of the day.” You list off, eating the soup every pause and a bite to the bread at the end.

“I’m asking for the special things here doll.” he states, and you scoffed, amused and give him an eye roll, because of course. And he smirks knowingly, making you forget the anxiety as the air clears out more to be open to the usual discussions between the two of you. “Like how you whip out my brothers cravings minutes after he just stated it out loud.”

“Those things build up darling,” You reply, eating more of the schi. “I’ve been close friends with Sans for nearly 3 years now and compared to you...” You size him up for a moment, finishing the bread off “We’ve overall known each other for seven months or so, and those overall two months before we’re even dating, we were as close as the tropics experiencing winter.”

“Case and point. “He said, finishing his bread, a nod to your direction. “But regardless, food has always been one thing we’ve debated the most, shouldn’t that bump up your catering knowledge about me?” He continued, raised browbones towards you as you nod in agreement and continue to eat more of your schi.

“That is true, but most of those discussions have happened a year ago and I need a refresh on them.” You say, a sheepish smile given towards him,  “Most information I’ve kept on food about you is the type they are and what you prefer the most in a top 5 ranking.” you continued, amused.

“I see.” He said, a neutral expression on his face as he eats the schi. You were more expectant of more coming from him, for when nothing was later said so you continued eating your own serving, the silence stretching for nearly a minute when a cough breaks in, making you turn your head to Papyrus, his face slightly red as he makes eye socket to eye contact with you. “Are we okay now?”

The question made you reel back and sputter for a small moment, shocked that he was asking you such a question when miscommunication from your part caused him to stress which made you stress so it was your fault. ‘Why is he apologizing?!’ You ask yourself, incredulous from the situation, some blinks and tilt to the head to him with a smile.

“Of course.” You say, assured since having a small discussion like earlier means that, “I was the ones that caused both of us to stress.” You say, very confused since there’s no reason to apologise. “Why are you apologizing?” You ask him, the appetite to eat the small remains of schi now lost as the situation becomes a priority to you. ‘Bro, hun, darl, why? I’m sure you’re past this since we had dinner or since we arrived. Why?’

“Simple.” He says with a sigh as he reaches out for your hand, a small smile on his face. “I overreacted earlier. And I broke an internal agreement I had about you.” He says, taking his hand off yours as he eats the rest of his schi, finishing it up. “I can’t just break that and swipe it under a rug.”

“Internal agreement, what?” you questioned, as you copy him, finishing your own bowl of schi. Running thoughts calming down as papyrus cleans up the table to put into the dishwasher, your eyes following him as you wait for him to explain it more before you do your part of the cleanup, grabbing a towel to wipe the table down and set up the dishwasher to start before following him on the living room.

“Internal agreement on not over reacting much for things about you.” He finally says after seconds of just staring at the ceiling, eyes moving to look at you before he sits on the couch and you follow him. “Remember that discussion we had a fortnight ago?” he asks, an expectant look on his face as you try to recollect you that whatever he’s referring to.

“Best way to deal with someone yelling at you one, the pro’s and cons of teleportation one or the anime one?” you list off. Those discussions happened give or take a fortnight ago but not exactly. Your brain has muddled with party planning that any discussion you’ve had with papyrus during the whole time was mixed around with the rest. “I’m not sure which one hun, that week had a lot of meetings with Alphys and Toriel that I don’t know if I’m even talking about the ones I’ve had with you that time.”

“It’s neither of them.” He states, “I meant the one about arguments.”

‘Oh.’ You thought, mind going blank as you stare around the house, eyes gluing to the dog bowl before going back to papyrus’s face, giving slow small nods as your memories trickle in. That was an interesting conversation. The both of you having a debate on what’s the best way on dealing/winning an argument. You preferred the calm and collected way to avoid all the drama’s and papyrus, on the other hand, preferred to start drama and shut down the emotionally driven competition.

“What did you even get out of that one?” You ask, standing up to call over Evanescence from her bed to eat, your dog’s padding feet light and graceful towards the kibble filled food bowl mixed with raw meat. “Like seriously, that discussion was like old news.” You say, turning away from watching your dog eat to sit back down with Papyrus, now leaning on him instead of just sitting across.

“True, but it made me realise that you avoid what I pursue in a situation.” he states, his arms wrapping across your abdomen to pull you closer. “I like the emotions directed me, it’s attention I’ve undoubtedly asked for, but you,” he pauses, his empty hand grabbing your own as he plays with the soft flesh, “Prefer the lack of emotional responses to things you’ve said or done.” he says, raising your hand, tone and smile soft as you stare at your hand. “Rather having logical and emotionless discussions, debates and conversations to avoid personal imbalance.”

You can only give a small laugh, before burying your face into his chest, ridges of his ribs making you try to hiding in further as a blush blooms on your face. You did not expect this assessment coming out from him, or anything heartfelt as warm emotions overcome you.

The moment he drops your hand back to your lap, you hugged him before looking up to see his face, a slightly raised eye browbone and a smile presented to you before you kiss him on the lips, his own returning it as you tried pouring as much of those warm feelings into it as possible before pulling back to properly cuddle and air.

“You’re too considerate for me” You say into his shirt, not looking up on his face as you wait for the blush to at least cool down. Papyrus was your dream man... Skeleton... Monster, guy. And what just happened made him fit your criteria more and more that it’s just to unreal, your stomach churning slightly as a small memory from earlier tried to rise up when you felt a squeeze back as Papyrus nuzzles into your neck, cutting off the thought.

“And I to you.” He says, his hug getting tighter before it softens. “Give yourself more credit.” He continued, removing his face from you neck to give you a kiss on the forehead then nose to the cheeks then to your lips, returning the blush you were trying to get rid off earlier from your face back, giving a squeal instead to express your embarrassment.

“Well, where would I find some when you’re taking it all up?” You finally got to say, feeling cheeky after being unable to retreat from his affectionate bombardment to your face and just your general self as an individual. A small grin on your face as Papyrus looks offended at you, a small smile on his face “Hmmmmm??? Where Hun? Where?” You continue on, egging him as the small smile grows larger.

“Here” he says, before kissing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the holidayssss!!!!!
> 
> YEET!
> 
> And plot rears it's head!
> 
> Also, I'm gonna try to update weekly rn or so. Idk.  
> But yeasss, chapter 5!


	6. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god Sans let you sleep.  
> You forgot how your job was like for a moment there.  
> Whoops.

You‘re finally back home from work, the events of earlier that night making you feel chipper as warmth flows from your chest to the rest of your body, shoes off your feet as quickly as you can. Though almost always having the graveyard shift for work because of international reasons, leaving papyrus half an hour later, it didn’t bother you one bit, happy that both of you are on the clear zone once again.

Opening the door to your apartment, you called over for Westly again, thankful that the EI wasn’t turned off during the night after you left. Not that obvious with how normal the apartment looks, the aesthetic quirks all gone, but with how the little dragon is just floating idly by you, checking the router is no need.

Sending a breakfast order through, you walked to the bedroom, giving Evanscence a quick pet on the way, their body almost covering their pet bed. The door was closed when you walked to the room. Opening it as noiselessly as you can you quickly went inside before closing it as quietly again, turning around to see Papyrus was there fast asleep.

If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve though he didn’t wake up a single bit, so you waited, a smile growing on your face as the skeleton was obviously far away from being asleep at this moment, the small upturned smile on the side of their lips or the quick loss of morning glow that happens when they sleep or the small movements occurring at the foot of the bed not fooling you.

“Get In Here.” You finally heard from the skeleton as they turned from their back to face the bedside you sleep in, facing you now, giving it a pat, eyes still closed though you know they were rolling back into that void as you finally take off your coat and whatever else was stuffy. Putting yourself into the bed next to him to have a quick nap before breakfast has arrived.

If memory serves you right, both of you have the whole morning to each other. An afternoon shift for him at the Human Sector in town for his police training and your usual shift with trading Red District products to other districts and the Human Fractions above.

You gave a laugh, cuddling more into Papyrus, receiving a grunt in and his arms over you in return. If you knew no better, such jobs would’ve stressed you out just by name alone. And with a small yawn, you start to empty your mind for a quick nap, knowing that either Papyrus or Westly will wake you up, either for Breakfast or to start the day.

.......

You felt papyrus move, the short moment of rest a moment of regret now as papyrus doesn’t stop in any way. The warmth of sleep still encompassing you despite Papyrus’ shaking, a hand on your shoulder, rising in intensity at every passing moment of feigned sleep.

“You Should Wake Up Now” You hear him say, a smile trying to grow on your lips as he continues to shake you awake, “You’re Just Like My Brother When It Comes To Naps.” He continued on, removing his hand as the bed rustles from something. “Seriously.”

“No.” You finally whined out, doing the tiniest possible peek to the outside world, the sight of the empty bedside getting clearer and clearer as you open your eyes more, when you suddenly got picked up, definitely jolting you-awaken from everything.

“Noooooo.” You whine out as Papyrus continues to carry you by your abdomen, his forearm bones-whatever they’re called-digging in as you try to slide out of his arms like slime. Obviously a successful effort as he drops you on the floor by the door.

“You’re Not My Brother You Know.” You hear him say above you, the face surely in that mix of annoyed amusement as you continues to stay face down at the floor right where he dropped you, not moving a single bit since. “You’re my datemate.”

“Westly hasn’t even alerted us about the food though.” You reply, moving your face enough to not have it muffled by the comfy carpeted floor of your bedroom. A pitiful argument really, but can you blame yourself? You had a like what? a 15 minute nap and you’re sure that was supposed to be a 30 minute nap with it not being 7 in the morning yet.

“But My Alarm Has Already Rung.” He said making you groan and finally flip over, a couple of minutes before you try to reach out for him in the darkness of no vision. “And If Memory Serves Me Right.” He said, pausing because he’s the smug bastard that he is, not even picking you up anymore. “We Agreed That In Morning Naps With Me, My Alarms Are Priority Over Westly Breakfast Alarms.” He finishes, opening the door when you finally stood upright away from becoming door casualty, eyes open with mimicking spite.

“Boooooooo.” You said, rubbing your eyes a bit before fully standing up, a quick stretch to the back and arms before walking to the smug bum, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek before walking to the kitchen to make his coffee for the day. Dismissing him to go take his shower.

Walking up to the calendar by the fridge, you clicked on the day to see if Papyrus was working early. Afternoon shifts of his with the humans have the usual morning naps for you, so either something came up or today’s a special day or something.

Today was not marked for anything out of the ordinary, so asking Papyrus was the only option then. Odd.

Dismissing the whole thing, you started to make the coffee, just the way he likes it according to Sans. Iced Long Black Coffee or something, so it was pretty easy to make. You never understood the appeal of drinking coffee, a century long or so appeal that never ceased to exist that it wasn’t much of a surprise to know Monsters drank them too.

Finished with the coffee, you started making your usual hot chocolate, the option in your opinion the most appealing out of the morning beverage variety. A drink warm enough to wake up up but still connect with the sleepy drowsiness of the night and sweetness to brighten up your day. A start opposite to coffee really with its strong bitter taste.

“I Have a Quick Meeting at 10 Today With Undyne.” You heard Papyrus, a white dress shirt and black slacks on, sitting a chair drawn out from the dining table as you turn around, a coffee mug and Papyrus’ reusable cup in your hands, walking to the dining table and setting them, mug in your hands. “I Forgot To Tell You About It Last Night.”

“It’s okay.” You say, taking a sip on your hot chocolate as you check on how long food will take, Papyrus just his shoes on for work. “Where at?” You ask, the food time worrying you, it’s timer showing 28 minutes left. Depending on the meeting spo, He’s either gonna have the usual food or some toast or cereal.

“The Venue.” He replied, moving to walk into the kitchen immediately after finishing his whole shoe business, sounds too loud for the morning coming from the room as a quick run-of-the-mill breakfast was being made. “We Had To Leave Early Yesterday From The Increasing Snow Storm.” You heard his explanation, a hum as a reply back from you.

“Are you coming back here or you going to work directly after?” You ask, leaving the hot chocolate behind to go back into the bedroom, putting his work jacket and tie into a clothes protector before going out with it, draping it on the living room couch, Papyrus eating already at the dining table.

“Work.” You heard from him the moment you stood by the dining table. “The Snow’s Going To Slow My Travels Down.”

“Okay. Well, Coat and ties in a protector for you already at the couch. Don’t forget about that and- “You quickly press your wrist activating a miniature Westly above it before swiping to the weather and de-activating your mini EI. “You have 10 more minutes left really until you’ll be late for the meeting. So I suggest you hurry but don’t choke.”

“Thank You.” was his reply before he quickly moved to the kitchen again, the cereal Bowl quickly cleaned and put into the dishwasher, loud noises comparable to cartoon existing in those short moments. “I’ll See You Around Love, Bye.” was his final words for the day, a quick kiss to your head as he races to the door, coffee cup in hand, not forgetting to grab the coat protector from the couch and his bag from the rack.

“Take care!” You say, finishing the rest of your hot chocolate, now moving to feed the Evanscence her breakfast of the day, Westly’s wake up ping alerting you and artificially decorating the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr! OwO  
> I just started so it'll be pretty barren aha.  
> idk what to reblog yet much but, yeah!  
> 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://lvqwritesowo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you comment! I really like to talk to people more on this aha. XD  
> Criticism or just a meme or something, pls share aha.  
> Though considering how the slow-ish this goes, idk what comments i'll even get if ever lol.


End file.
